


cuando

by kaita



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: иногда завтра не наступает.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 2
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	cuando

_cuanto tiempo estoy esperando tu amor olvidaste de mi  
cuando quería saberlo que día esperando de mi  
(ц)_

**-1. Ahora me muero de amor.**

\- Не передумал?

Сехун окидывает Минсока наигранно высокомерным взглядом, но всё-таки отрицательно качает головой. Привычка хёна спрашивать по десять раз давно перестала раздражать его, плавно и незаметно перейдя в разряд тех вещей, без которых он не представляет ни своей жизни, ни своего места в ней. А уж отказываться от сомнительного мероприятия, в которое влез сам, вообще не в правилах Сехуна.

\- И не передумаю, - бурчит он, поправляет ремень и пошло двигает бровями, развернувшись к небольшому потёртому зеркалу, прибитому к дверце шкафа. - Я крут, скажи?  
\- Скажи, хён, - машинально поправляет Минсок, стараясь не смеяться.  
\- Скажи, хён, - кривляется Сехун, не отрываясь от созерцания прекрасного себя. - Я знаю, что я крут, и без твоего мнения. Подумаешь.

Минсок хмыкает, никак не реагируя на такое поведение. Он тянется, привставая на носки, через плечо Сехуна, чтобы оторвать приклеенную в самом верху зеркала на жвачку фотографию человека, ради которого он несколько часов назад покинул Сеул. По мнению Сехуна, это уже лишнее, потому что они оба отлично знают и самого человека, и как его найти, но стоило Сехуну об этом заикнуться, как он получил полезный совет не лезть со своими комментариями, когда не просят. С Минсоком и так всё сложно, поэтому совету Сехун следует чётко. Его маленькая безобидная месть - дёрнуть плечом, пока хён через него тянется, - удаётся, но по затылку всё равно прилетает хорошая затрещина, а Минсок, спрятав фото в карман, отворачивается и носком ботинка подпихивает под шкаф обёртку от сэндвича. 

Когда-то давно такая небрежность Сехуна напрягала - полиция не любит дела, связанные с разборками между кланами, и всегда копает под них с каким-то непримиримым ожесточением. Минсок в ответ на его переживания тогда лишь пожимал плечами и предлагал поискать работку поспокойнее, а Лухань с Чанёлем придумывали истории, которые обязательно расскажут полиции, которая обязательно именно Сехуна и поймает. Потом Минсок всё-таки сжалился и объяснил, что как раз потому, что никто не любит такие разборки, вся тщательность копания в них и под них идёт исключительно на публику, а нужные люди в нужных местах вовремя всё прикрывают. 

\- Мне кажется, я разучился, - бормочет Минсок, убирая кольт под пиджак с той же стороны, куда убрал фотографию.  
\- Разучился - что? - Сехун напевает под нос популярную песенку про красавицу и волка, методично проверяя напоследок содержимое своего кошелька. - Кредитку куда-то посеял, вот засада...  
\- Чувствовать, - поясняет Минсок. - Мне должно быть не всё равно, а на деле я просто хочу побыстрее всё закончить. Ладно, неважно. 

Он выскальзывает в тёмный подъезд бесшумной тенью, перепрыгивая каждую последнюю ступеньку каждого лестничного пролёта. Восемь этажей вниз. Минута, за которую на ночные улицы Бангкока выйдет совсем не тот человек, что прилетел сюда утром. Сехун идёт следом, бездумно скользя взглядом по спине Минсока. Ничего ты не разучился, хочется ему сказать, да кто вообще поверит, что ты способен перестать чувствовать и тем более помнить, но он молчит.

В роскошном белом зале отеля "Мандарин Ориентал" Сехун чувствует себя неуютно, хотя за последние годы посетил немало мест подобного рода. Да, не во всех останавливалась в своё время принцесса Диана, но зато во всех останавливались нужные люди, которых (или от которых, в зависимости от задания) надо было охранять. Сехун привык к обычным улицам и простым парням, а не лакированным официантам в интерьерах стоимостью от миллиона долларов. Сюда бы Чанёля...  
\- Поднимайся наверх и жди там, - Минсок суёт ему ключ от номера. - И ничего не трогай.  
\- Мне кажется, я буду более полезен здесь, - пытается возражать Сехун. Про нежелательность своих комментариев к происходящему он временно забывает, понадеявшись, что двоих за раз Минсок убивать не станет.   
\- Мне кажется, ты был бы более полезен дома, - хмыкает Минсок. По его тону и в целом сразу становится понятно, что даже если весь персонал отеля будет ему мешать, он не раздумывая прикончит каждого, не говоря про какого-то там Сехуна. - Поэтому завались и иди наверх. Поспи или съешь что-нибудь, пока есть время.

Времени на самом деле нет, потому что Чунмён наверняка уже знает, где Минсок и зачем, и не будет сидеть сложа руки. Вряд ли он предупредит, кого не следует, об их прибытии в дружественный Таиланд, но Ким Чунмён не тот человек, который позволяет своим подчинённым самостоятельно вести некоторые дела. Сехун проводит электронным ключом, замок щёлкает и впускает его в чужой люкс на двенадцатом этаже. Номер, на его вкус, слишком старомоден - тяжёлые деревянные барельефы на стенах, основательная массивная мебель, обилие золота в оформлении. Да и охранник, беззаботно изучающий содержимое мини-бара (который правильнее было бы назвать просто баром, настолько широк выбор предлагаемого алкоголя), явно уже не годится для своей работы. Рановато ты расслабился, думает Сехун, плавным движением скользя у него за спиной.  
\- Сорри, не день Бэкхема, - усмехается он, аккуратно запихивая труп в барный холодильник.   
Больше всего хочется открыть бутылку виски и выпить, но вместо этого Сехун встаёт у стены рядом с огромным, чуть затемнённым, окном, и застывает в ожидании.

С Ифанем не шутят, а с Минсоком, разбирающимся с Ифанем - не шутят тем более. Самое мерзкое во всём этом то, что в определённом смысле Сехун ему благодарен. Наверное, если Минсок узнает о таких мыслях - то поступит так же, как собирается поступить с главой китайского клана, несмотря на многолетнюю дружбу и работу на одном поле. А может, он и так уже давно знает, он наблюдательный и умный. В семье о многом не принято говорить вслух, но глаза есть у всех, и уши и способность сопоставлять факты, иначе Чунмён не достиг бы того, чего достиг, а они все не были бы теми, кто они есть. Если Минсок действительно всё знает, он не будет церемониться, но хотелось бы всё-таки иметь возможность объясниться. 

\- ...не предупреждал о твоём приезде.  
Низких смех прерывает невесёлые мысли как раз где-то в районе суицидально-уничижительных позывов. Сехун встряхивается и безошибочно находит взглядом владельца номера, а также отеля, весомой части Бангкока и парочки других азиатских областей мира. Ву Ифань вообще заметная личность, от роста под два метра до голоса с харизматичной хрипотцой.  
\- Люблю сюрпризы, - смеётся в ответ Минсок, заходя следом. - Ты даже не представляешь, как.  
Минсок ненавидит сюрпризы, напоминает себе Сехун, он даже от Луханя подобные штуки с трудом переносил. Вот и Ифань, видимо, что-то такое припоминает, напрягает плечи и спину, готовый нападать и защищаться. Но он всё равно опаздывает - слишком поздно замечает стоящего в тени тяжёлых оконных портьер Сехуна, слишком поздно понимает, что его человека нет на месте, слишком медленно оборачивается. Хорошая устроенная жизнь расслабляет, известная истина.  
\- Бинго, - ухмыляется Минсок.  
Как Джокер в культовом фильме девяностых, отстранённо думает Сехун. Именно он держит Ифаня на прицеле, но ощущение, что его роль куда меньше и незначительней, чем это выглядит, ни на секунду его не покидает.  
\- Долго же ты соображал, - Джокер в исполнении Ифаня, впрочем, ничуть не хуже. - Чунмён-то сразу просёк.

Сехун, уже готовый выстрелить, взводит курок и целится, но это всё, что он успевает сделать. Пятнадцать сантиметров разницы в росте любой мог бы обернуть себе на пользу и наверняка Ифань думает также, но ему не хватает той сжатой пружины из ненависти и боли, которые Минсок глушит в себе последний год, аккумулируя все эмоции для решающего момента. Драться с Ифанем страшно - Сехун видел, как тот разбирается с провинившимися или попавшими в немилость - но и Ифаню, судя по всему, так же страшно драться с Минсоком. Надо было сразу стрелять, корит себя Сехун, пусть бы потом Минсок орал на него или врезал как следует, но уже потом, после всего. А сейчас всё, что Сехун может, это стоять и беспомощно наблюдать, как размашистые удары Ифаня попадают точно в цель и как быстро и коротко бьёт в ответ Минсок, не обращая внимания на кровь из рассечённой брови. Он попадает Ифаню в подбородок, вскользь, но вызванной этим секундной заминки достаточно, чтобы следующий удар вынудил того оступиться и упасть. Несколько пинков ногами - пусть это и не считается честным, но кого волнует такая мелочь - и Минсок, встряхнувшись, словно животное, усаживается на Ифаня верхом, достаёт кольт и наотмашь бьёт рукояткой.

Всё это занимает от силы несколько минут, но Сехуну кажется, что проходит полчаса, а палец на по-прежнему взведённом курке онемел от напряжения.

\- Нужно было и тебя убрать тоже, - смеётся Ифань и выплёвывает выбитый зуб Минсоку в лицо. - Вы были слишком проблемной парочкой.  
\- Нужно было, - соглашается Минсок и снова с размаху бьёт. - Что же ты так.  
У него кулак разбит в кровь, дыхание рваное и слишком частое, чтобы надеяться, что всё в относительном порядке. Сехун старается не думать об этом, продолжая держать Ифаня на прицеле, - спрашивать Минсока сейчас о его состоянии нельзя, каким бы это состояние ни было.  
\- Не хотелось пачкать руки, - говорит Ифань. - Тем более, что у вас и так есть кому это сделать.  
Дорогой паркет рядом с его виском взметается мелкой крошкой вверх, лишь на доли секунды опережая звон разбитого стекла.  
\- Сссука! - Не выдерживает Минсок.   
До Сехуна доходит дольше, но у него настойчиво звонит мобильник и расставляет всё по своим местам.   
\- Передай хёну, что на прицеле у меня не только китаец, - голосом Чанёля сообщает мобильник. - И что мы все рассчитываем на его здравый смысл.  
Вот что значит "пока есть время". А теперь уже - нет.  
\- Ты не сможешь, - выдыхает Сехун. - Не посмеешь!

Ифань криво улыбается и пытается сплюнуть кровавую слюну на пол, но у него плохо получается.

\- Сможет, - кое-как отвечает он вместо Чанёля. Кольт всё ещё упирается дулом точно ему в центр лба, но не похоже, что это его сильно волнует. - Он очень верный, в отличие от некоторых. До сих пор жалею, что не смог переманить к себе.  
\- Хань никого не предавал! - Шипит Минсок. Выражение его лица заставляет Сехуна вздрогнуть. - Помолись лучше напоследок.  
Вторая пуля вспарывает паркет уже рядом с коленом Минсока. Сехуну для некоторых решений здравый смысл не требуется. Минсок ещё только поднимает голову, а он уже стоит между ним и окном точно по линии выстрела и впервые за долгое время в его голове блаженная пустота.  
\- Оказывается, у меня нет здравого смысла, - весело сообщает Сехун в телефон. - Да и вообще ничего нет.  
Какая-то часть его мозга понимает, что Чанёль орёт и кроет его такими словами, каких Сехун от него даже и не подозревал, что однажды услышит. Учитывая, что Чанёль всегда был кладезем пошлых анекдотов и плоских шуточек, это открытие дорогого стоит. Другая часть понимает, что то же самое делает Минсок - орёт, кроет и просить скрыться с глаз долой. Сехун только и делал, что скрывал и скрывался, когда его присутствие было лишним, на этот раз всё будет по-другому. Он разворачивается и мозг, как при раскадровке дешёвого боевика класса Б, бесстрастно фиксирует происходящее.

Минсок смотрит на него и просит не делать-

Телефон в руке надрывается и не перестаёт-

Так хорошо, когда решение принято и-

Низкий смех смех смех тынесможешь-

(изнанка того, что было год назад)

Не было ничего. 

Они стреляют одновременно - Сехун и Чанёль - и в наступившей после тишине отчётливо слышно, как стучит чьё-то сердце. Потом Сехун понимает, что, наверное, это его и что, наверное, это означает, что он жив. Он находит взглядом Минсока и говорит первое, что приходит в голову.

\- Извини.

Невообразимо далеко снаружи, за разбитым стеклом, начинает расцветать вечерний Бангкок.

**0\. Y cuando, cuando te dijo mi amor.**

Сехуна в семью приводит Чанёль, буквально за руку. Не то чтобы Сехун очень уж просил, но и аргументированно возразить возможности не было - сложно отстаивать свои права со сломанным ребром и заплывающей синяками физиономией.

\- Жалко пацана, - объясняет Чанёль. - Подрался с Цзы Тао, тот бы его прирезал просто ради смеха.  
Чунмён бы тоже прирезал, судя по выражению лица, причём всех, начиная с собственно Чанёля. Рядом с ним сидят ещё двое, но Сехун безошибочно вычисляет, что главный именно Чунмён, и пытается на нём сфокусироваться. Жаль, язык не ворочается, чтобы ответить по всей форме.  
\- Вот сам с ним и возись, - буркает Чунмён. - Будет мешаться - вышвырну.  
Не вышвырнет, ободряюще сжимает Чанёль пальцы на плече Сехуна и очень удивляется, когда тот с лёгким всхлипом сползает на пол без сознания.  
\- Бля, у него и рука ещё сломана, - сокрушается Чанёль. - Вот засада, ну можно же по-человечески как-то, ну...  
\- Слабоват твой пацан, - синхронно хмыкают оба сидящих рядом с Чунмёном. - Пристрелил бы, чтоб не мучился.

Чанёль потом передаёт этот диалог в лицах и уверяет, что руку на самом деле сломал не он, а тот наглый китайский парень, а Минсок с Луханем на самом деле не такие и даже пару раз интересовались, как у его подопечного дела. Ты не ссы, уверяет Чанёль, это пока тебе хреново, но рёбра - они всегда срастаются, и плечевые кости - тоже, и с Цзы Тао мы тебя помирим со временем, а что синяк на весь фейс - так ты и так слишком красавчик, можешь и страшным пару месяцев походить.

\- Не хочу быть страшнее тебя, - огрызается Сехун.  
\- И не надо! Я один такой, - смеётся Чанёль, ничуть не обижаясь. - Стрелять умеешь? Фигня, научу.

Чанёлю двадцать, он на голову выше Сехуна и на две - непрошибаемого заносчивого Чунмёна, и он улыбается так широко и искренне, что Сехун помимо воли верит, что всё и правда будет хорошо.

Сехун часто вспоминает это время как самое классное в своей жизни. До того, как Чанёль примеривает на себя роль ангела-спасителя, Сехун живёт кое-где и кое-как, таскает еду у уличных торговцев и кошельки у туристов и, если бы не роковая попытка обчистить не тех людей, то так и жил бы дальше, ничем и никем особо не замеченный. Теперь у него на счету несколько переломов и несчётное количество синяков - даже редкие спарринги с Чунмёном дорого обходятся вчерашнему воришке с сомнительным опытом уличных драк. Чанёль учит любить оружие и правильно с ним обращаться, Лухань (один из советовавших пристрелить) объясняет про деньги, связи и наркотраффики, а Минсок (второй) делает ставки, кто из них - Сехун или Тао - сейчас бы быстрее переломал другому кости. Сехун не понимает, чем занимается Минсок в иерархии семьи, до своего первого относительно серьёзного задания - их с Чанёлем отправляют охранять важного для высоких чунмёновых целей человека.

\- Я за тебя отвечаю, но будешь лажать - сам пристрелю, - даёт вводную Чанёль. - На этого не обращай внимания, мониторь всё вокруг и будь хорошим мальчиком.  
"Этого" зовут Бён Бэкхён и Сехун бы и рад не обращать внимания, но некоторые вещи совершенно вне его желаний.   
\- Привет, дылда, - скалится Бэкхён, стискивая Чанёля в ни разу не дружеских объятиях. По крайней мере, друзья друг друга за задницу не прихватывают. - Ой, да ты не один!  
\- Не порти мне ребёнка, - ухмыляется Чанёль. - Ближе к делу давай.

У Бэкхёна подведённые чёрными тенями глаза, родинка на правой скуле и он красивый, как женщины-воительницы на картинах какого-то американского художника - Сехун видел пару таких в доме в той его части, где ночует Чунмён. Больше всего Сехуна нервирует то, что воительницы эти в основном нарисованы обнаженными и Бэкхён отлично вписывается в любую из предложенных художником и его богатым воображением концепций.  
\- Нравится?   
Минсок, оказывается, тоже тут - потягивает виски в баре при гостинице и вовсю режется в онлайн-игру по мобильному. Сехун пожимает плечами и следует полученным указаниям - мониторит холл и следит за всеми, кто входит и выходит.  
\- Бэкхён такой, сожрёт и не заметит, - продолжает Минсок. - Но он у нас однолюб и всецело предан своим высоким идеалам.  
Почему-то Сехуну кажется, что в этой фразе как минимум двойное дно.  
\- За ним, - Минсок кивает в сторону однолюба, вполне цивилизованно ведущего внешне исключительно деловой разговор. - Следят трое, ещё один хвост притащился за вами и выжидает снаружи.  
\- Ты поэтому здесь? - Всё-таки интересуется Сехун. Ну то есть понятно, что Минсок не бухгалтер или какой-нибудь обычный вышибала.  
\- Я здесь, чтобы все, кто надо, вернулись сегодня домой, - улыбается Минсок. - А кто не надо - не вернулись.

Он и убивает с такой же улыбкой. Маленький, точный в движениях и хладнокровный. Сехун невольно засматривается - зашёл, называется, перед отъездом отлить в туалет - и Минсок подмигивает ему через забрызганное кровью зеркало.

Потом Сехун не раз ещё наблюдает, как работает Минсок, и с каждым разом ему всё сложнее отводить взгляд от его аккуратных сильных рук, от прищуренных глаз, в которых только сосредоточенность и ни намёка на сочувствие к объекту. Всё сложнее соотносить в своём мировоззрении Минсока-киллера и Минсока-хёна. 

\- А чем ему больше нравится? - Спрашивает он как-то у Чанёля. - Ну вот ты любишь стрелять, Тао ножи, Лухань вообще дипломированный экономист.  
\- Минсоку-то? Не знаю, - отмахивается Чанёль. - Он может убить даже пуговицей.  
Руками, сжаливается над ним Бэкхён на очередной встрече, больше всего Минсоку нравится убивать руками. Поэтому не стоит портить с ним отношения, добавляет он и подмигивает Сехуну так пошло, что кишки в животе сворачиваются голодным питоном. Сам Минсок никак свои предпочтения не комментирует, но разрешает Сехуну смотреть, как он работает, как тренируется и как снимает стресс после особо грязных случаев.

С ним Сехуну всё сложно и это раздражает и усложняет всё ещё больше. 

\- Ты слишком много думаешь, - вздыхает Лухань. - Закончим дело - свожу тебя в бордель.

Вот Лухань простой и понятный, и нормальный, хоть и китаец. И с Тао Сехун подружился уже через полгода после памятной драки, хотя вникать в его сферу занятости отказался - Китай всё ещё не самая любимая его страна. Тогда как рядом с Минсоком Сехун каждый день чувствует смутное, мешающее есть, спать и работать, беспокойство. Это не объяснить словами, но раз за разом Сехун мысленно возвращается к выражениям лица Минсока, к тому, как он разговаривает, как держит револьвер или нож, как сдирает пластыри с шеи или пальцев. 

\- Ты слишком много думаешь, - вздыхает Чанёль, провоцируя мерзкое чувство дежавю. - Тебе надо в-  
\- В бордель, - хмыкает Сехун. - Вы сговорились, что ли?

Он стоит, привалившись к дверному косяку, и наблюдает, как Лухань неторопливо, со знанием дела выбивает точку за точкой в сложном большом рисунке на спине Минсока. У всех в семье есть свои татуировки, не как знак статусности или принадлежности, но как элемент самовыражения и предупреждения. У Чанёля, например, вся правая нога от середины бедра и обе руки выглядят, как части металлического киборга со вскрытой оболочкой. У Тао через поясницу по талии обвивается змея-уроборос. У Чунмёна, по слухам, во всю спину набита гейша в классическом стиле кано, ценителем которого он, по тем же слухам, является, а у Луханя на предплечьях какие-то символы и знаки, слабо напоминающие солнце и луну. Теперь вот у Минсока на спине будут красно-белые лилии. 

\- А почему ему набивает Лухань?  
Все из них, если верить рассказам Чанёля, делали и делают свои татуировки в Тайбэе, у мастера, с которым семья поддерживает давние и тесные связи.  
\- Потому что Лухань особенный, - хмыкает Чанёль. - Поначалу это было странно, но мы привыкли. И ты привыкнешь.  
Минсок разговаривает с Чунмёном по телефону и беззвучно шипит, когда Лухань начинает наносить рисунок на позвоночнике.

Сехун не сразу догоняет, что значит особенный и для кого. Чанёль хлопает его по плечу и советует не лезть к некоторым ближе, чем подпускают, но теперь уже Сехун выше его на пол головы (и на две - всех остальных) и сам решает, что ему делать и как. 

-Ты спишь с ним?  
Минсок пожимает плечами и это не совсем то, что ожидает Сехун, но зато это разом подтверждает все его мысли и одновременно заставляет не соглашаться с таким раскладом.  
\- Врёшь.  
\- Иди на хуй.  
Сехун отстаёт, но попыток во всём разобраться не прекращает. Поскольку Минсок его не убивает за такой вопрос ни в первый раз, ни во второй, это превращается для Сехуна в своеобразный челлендж. Спрашивать Луханя бесполезно - тот отшучивается, рассказывает небылицы про красные нити судьбы, повязавшие их всех в один клубок, и утверждает, что если будешь много знать, то будешь плохо спать. Сехун знает мало и не спит вообще, поэтому аргументы Луханя для него сводятся к "блаблабла". Однажды Минсоку надоедает и он вместо привычного "иди на хуй" говорит "да".  
\- Что да, - от неожиданности Сехун ощутимо тормозит.  
\- Да, сплю, - Минсок прищуривается и насмешливо смотрит на него. - И даже больше, чем сплю.

Куда уж больше, думает Сехун, когда тупка проходит, а желание во всём разобраться постепенно возвращается и снова занимает все его мысли. Он сидит у себя в комнате, щёлкая зажигалкой, в которой всё никак не кончится газ, и снова прокручивает в голове слова Минсока. Для Сехуна очень многое значит делить с кем-то еду, делить свои впечатления и воспоминания о каждом дне. Делить постель это совсем другое, думает он. Это не то же самое, что лапшу купить или сделать миллион фоток на полароид. Это не равно переспать после ночного клуба и наутро разойтись или редким перепихам с едва знакомыми людьми. Это равно чему-то более сложному, думает он, запутывая себя всё больше и больше, потому что они, Минсок и Лухань, они не просто спят и не иногда и не расстаются утром и -- зажигалка выбрасывает вверх ярко-оранжевый язычок пламени и гаснет, оставляя его в темноте.

Какое-то дурацкое оно, думает Сехун, у них, у Минсока и Луханя. Какое-то болезненное и неправильно правильное, потому что это есть, но так ведь нельзя, это против правил. Чьих-то правил, наверное. Иначе с чего бы Сехуну чувствовать себя виноватым в том, что вообще спросил, и обиженным тем ответом, которого он не хотел слышать.

Только спустя какое-то время он понимает, что болезненное и неправильное - у него.

Чунмён очень кстати отправляет его в Китай проследить за перегоном партии автомобилей, Тао развлекает рассказами о том, насколько пополнился его список личных достижений, и водит по новым подотчётным кабакам и вроде бы всё нормально.

\- ...А потом я отрезал ему пальцы, по очереди, сначала на одной руке, потом...- Эй, ты не слушаешь?  
\- Слушаю, - кивает Сехун. - Вот ты бы стал спать с кем попало?  
\- Я и ни с кем попало не стану спать, - Тао смотрит на него как на говно и даже морщится от отвращения. - Вот ещё.  
У него пунктик на чистоте души и тела, поэтому Чунмён очень ценит его помощь - резать Тао умеет так филигранно, как никто другой.   
\- Ты слишком много думаешь, - начинает Тао. - Всё происходит так потому, что оно должно так происходить, и ни почему другому.  
\- Серьёзно, заебали, - не выдерживает Сехун.

Они не дрались ни разу за последние три года и это ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие - с размаху врезать по холёному лицу и получить в ответ такой же точный и сильный удар. Наутро Сехун улетает на Тайвань и возвращается домой только через сутки. Он еле дожидается, пока все проснутся, чтобы сонно просипеть ему "привет" и "с возвращением" и хлопнуть по плечу. Когда из комнаты, придерживаясь за стенку, выползает Минсок, Сехун демонстративно отворачивается и Минсок видит на его шее россыпь звёзд, уходящую на лопатки и левую ключицу.

\- Ну наконец-то, - Минсок тычет в них пальцем и улыбается. - Наш мальчик дозрел до приличной татуировки.  
Потом замечает пожелтевшую скулу, рассечённую бровь и хмурится.   
\- Я пропустил ваш дружеский баттл? - Недовольно спрашивает он. - Надеюсь, ты оказался лучше?  
\- Я всегда лучше, - так же недовольно отвечает Сехун. Один зуб во рту шатается и из-за этого получается немного шепеляво.  
Звёзды у него на шее ещё ощутимо рельефные, тёмно-синие с чёрной окантовкой - как будто часть небосвода в негативе.  
\- Это Хамаль, - сообщает Сехун, потому что Минсок до сих пор утыкается пальцем в одну из самых больших звёздочек. - Как "надежда", только с "х".  
Хуёвая надежда, уточняет он про себя. Прямо как лилии твои.  
\- А это? - Минсок ведёт дальше, к звезде поменьше.  
\- Это Мезатрим. Как-  
\- Как "два знака", - Лухань зевает во весь рот и виснет на Минсоке. - Двойственность вашей блядской природы и всё такое.

Сехун бы и ему врезал, но Минсок ржёт и совсем не обижается и до Сехуна доходит, что тот прекрасно знает всё созвездие, а Лухань точно такая же блядская натура, родившаяся под знаком овна, как и Минсок и он сам. 

\- Завтракать будешь, герой? - Спрашивает Лухань. Его руки сползают Минсоку на талию и Сехун совсем не уверен, что вопрос адресован именно ему.  
\- Буду, - на всякий случай отвечает он. - Только чтоб прилично всё. Пожалуйста.

Чанёль делает омлет в форме члена, парящего среди морковных звёзд, подозрительно напоминающих сехуновы, и никакие "пожалуйста" его не волнуют. Чувство, что он наконец-то дома, захлёстывает Сехуна с головой и задвигает на задний план все неправильные дурацкие мысли.

Всё меняется в день, который разделяет жизнь на "до Луханя" и "после Луханя". Не сказать, чтобы всё происходит случайно или по-глупому - Лухань редко делает грязную работу сам, отдавая предпочтение махинациям с бумагами и манипулированию нужными связями - но всё, что знает Сехун, это то, что рассказывает ему Чанёль, а всё, что знает Чанёль, это что Лухань вляпался и не смог из этого выбраться. Они оба торчат в соседнем здании и Чанёль прикидывает, где и кому Лухань мог наступить на больное место, а Сехун смотрит в прицел на застывшего спиной к двери Луханя и слушает в наушниках напряжённый, резкий голос Минсока.

\- Не подходи, - просит Лухань. - Стой где стоишь, ладно?  
(уходи оттуда, мысленно просит Сехун, уходите оба, ну как же так)  
\- Во что ты вляпался? - Минсоку стоит большого труда не сорваться на крик, но Лухань медленно разворачивается и крик сам собой затыкается внутри.   
(Чунмён всё решит, думает Сехун и как никогда верит в старшего в семье, просто, уходите оттуда)  
\- Три метра, - качает головой Лухань. - Дистанция на срабатывание - три метра. Не подходи.

Три метра и пятьдесят девять секунд, подсказывает тикающий таймер.  
\- Прости, детка, - глаза Луханя подозрительно блестят и кулаки белые-белые. - Я хотел как лучше. Хотел уехать с тобой, на Филиппины или ещё дальше, куда угодно отсюда.  
(Чанёль говорит, что больше ждать нет смысла и надо вытаскивать хотя бы одного, но как же так)  
\- Придурок, - Минсок смотрит на Ханя в упор и отказывается принимать то, что видит прямо перед собой. - Кретин, тупой олень, господи... Я что-нибудь придумаю, что-нибудь!  
(господи, повторяет за ним Сехун, пожалуйста, господи)  
\- Не надо, - Лухань криво улыбается и это самое ужасное. - Я люблю тебя, Мин.

Остановка таймера обрушивается мгновением тишины, прежде чем всё случается. Нет, мотает головой Минсок, пока чьи-то руки оттаскивают его, лишь на доли секунд опережая огонь и разлетающиеся во все стороны ошмётки дерева, стекла и кирпича. Нет, пока горячую волну воздуха догоняет громкий звук взрыва и оглушает, перетряхивает от и до всё тело.

(Сехун автоматически снимает двух подозрительных типов, прикрывая отход своих до чёрного семейного мерседеса, припаркованного за углом, и в его голове так пусто так пусто так пусто)

Я люблю тебя, выталкивает Минсок хрипом из лёгких, пока боль под рёбрами не перебивает рвущиеся наружу слова. Я же так люблю тебя, мешается на языке вместе с кровью и запахом гари. Я же так, так, так - 

(в наушниках слышно всё и Сехун срывает гарнитуру, отшвыривает в сторону и затыкает уши ладонями, но)

Я люблю тебя, эхом повторяет он, понимая, что у этой любви никогда не будет даже шанса.

Первый раз Минсок напивается спустя месяц с того дня.  
\- Почему не ты? - Спрашивает он. Пистолет смотрит точно Сехуну в лоб и на лице Минсока такая настоящая ненависть, что Сехун не может отвести глаз. - Почему не ты, а?!  
Это обидно и больно слышать, но Сехуну кажется, что он понимает, почему Минсок такое говорит, только как это объяснить, чтобы не спровоцировать.   
\- Никто же не знал, - оправдывается он. - Про левые контракты Луханя и его планы... Не знал...  
\- Почему не я?   
Минсок не слушает, ему не нужны ответы, ему вообще ничего не нужно. Он наставляет пистолет уже на собственный висок и Сехун давится словами. Потерять Луханя было тяжело и страшно, так тяжело, что с этим до сих пор невозможно примириться, и так страшно, что до сих пор невозможно спать без кошмаров.   
\- Не надо, хён, - он осторожно тянет руку и так же осторожно разворачивает кольт дулом к себе.   
Потерять Минсока будет ещё невыносимей.  
\- Придурок, - бормочет Минсок. Хань придурок, или Сехун, или он сам - без разницы, судя по всему. - Почему такой придурок.  
\- Потому что, - Сехун медленно давит на ствол и кольт опускается в разом ослабевшей руке. - Потому что такой.

Потому что ты такого и любил.

Он отодвигается к стене и силой укладывает Минсока рядом, не рискуя обнять, но полный решимости не дать тому наделать глупостей. Под утро он и сам проваливается в дёрганый чёрно-белый сон из тикающих таймеров, смазанных символов и луханевых усмешек и рывком просыпается, когда Минсок касается его плеча.

\- Ты ничего не помнишь про вчера? - Сехун смотрит на него из под спутанной со сна чёлки.  
\- Помню, - криво улыбается Минсок. - Пойдём со мной в тир, а? Я буду вести себя хорошо.

Он промазывает по всем целям и снова напивается тем же вечером. 

Недели сосредоточенности и мрачного молчания чередуются с такими же недельными пьяными загулами и никто не знает, что с этим делать. Чунмён обещает разобраться со всеми контактами Луханя лично и все ходят под подозрением до тех пор, пока он действительно не переворачивает всё, что может, и не находит слабое звено в почти идеально выверенной Луханем схеме. Он отказывается раскрывать детали, но советует Минсоку забыть и начать жить заново.

\- Он должен был сказать мне, что хочет выйти из бизнеса, - ровно говорит Чунмён. - А теперь его разнесло на сотню ошмётков. Я не намерен терять ещё и тебя.  
\- Ты бы не отпустил, - не соглашается Минсок. Неизвестно, чего ему стоит субординация, но он последовательно срывается на всех, кроме старшего. - Его семья бы не отпустила. Мы оба это знали, просто я смирился, а он - нет.  
\- Вы оба выросли здесь. Здесь. Со мной! - А вот Чунмён срывается, ему можно. - _Он_ вырос со мной, в _моей_ семье!   
Минсок смотрит сквозь него и Чунмён знает, что никогда его не переубедит.  
\- Ты нужен мне трезвым во всех смыслах, - устало говорит он. - Иди проспись.

Может, это именно Чунмён то слабое звено, которое подвело Луханя, думает потом Сехун, именно он - потому что не хочет оставаться без своих самых близких и верных людей, не хочет делить их ни с кем, даже друг с другом. Сехун почти убеждает себя в этой мысли и даже решается поделиться ею с тем, кому всегда доверяет, несмотря на неприличные омлеты и тупые шуточки. Но дверь в комнату Чанёля открыта и он там не один.  
\- Чт...-  
\- Заткнись.  
Если бы Чунмён не сказал это, Сехун бы его и не заметил - в тёмном коридоре особое умение Чунмёна сливаться с любой местностью проявляется особенно и даже пугает. В комнате Минсок сидит на полу, перед Чанёлем, и рассказывает, как это - просыпаться рядом с Луханем. Как это - чувствовать его руки. Как это - целовать его, зная, что в ответ поцелуют ещё сильнее. Как - спать с ним, есть с ним, убивать с ним, ругаться с ним, ненавидеть его. Любить его. Минсок рассказывает тихо и эта тщательно контролируемая истерика страшнее всего, что Сехун видел и слышал в своей относительно долгой - по мерам такого мира - жизни. Даже страшнее причины, её вызвавшей.

Чунмён слушает это, скрестив руки на груди, и у него такое выражение лица, что Сехуну становится стыдно за все свои домыслы. Он спускается в тир и стреляет до тех пор, пока пальцы не начинают болеть от постоянного усилия.

Однажды Сехун не выдерживает. Отбирает тяжёлую квадратную бутылку - рука Минсока по инерции какое-то время отлетает в сторону вслед за обманчиво-действенным успокоительным - морщится от запаха виски, встряхивает Минсока за плечи, потому что ну как же так, кто будет сильным, если не ты. И встречается с ним взглядом.

\- Хааань, - тянет Минсок хрипло. Его покачивает и он упирается ладонями Сехуну в грудь, чтобы стоять и чтобы чувствовать чужое тепло. - Какого хрена ты...- Тебя где носит вообще....

Минсок сильный, Минсок дёргает его за рубашку на себя и смотрит своими огромными глазами, в которых ничего нет, кроме пустоты и чужого имени. Минсок прижимается губами и от него пахнет смесью алкоголя, озона и пота и Сехун понимает, что хён глушит боль уже не только спиртным, но и более опасными вещами - и ничего не делает. Потому что Минсок целует. Потому что Минсок совсем близко. Потому что Сехун так хотел этого, так давно хочет, что отпускает его плечи и осторожно обнимает, не разрывая поцелуя.

\- Какого хрена, - выдыхает Минсок жалобно. - Какого хрена...

Сехуну кажется, что это плачет он сам, потому что хён не должен так, потому что прошло уже полгода, потому что сколько же должно пройти, прежде чем.  
Прежде чем что-то.  
Прежде чем Минсок будет смотреть на него и видеть его, а не Луханя.

\- Я не уйду, - тихо говорит он, прижимая Минсока к себе ещё сильнее. - Я никуда не уйду.

Конечно, уходит, как только Минсок вырубается прямо в одежде. Сехун собирается встать утром, прийти к нему и рассказать всё о своих чувствах и мыслях, чтобы не нести это одному и чтобы хён знал, как сильно ему и всем здесь нужен, но утро встречает его чанёлевым пинком вместо будильника, громким смехом Бэкхёна на кухне и бледным, с кругами под глазами, но абсолютно трезвым и собранным Минсоком.

\- Нас ждут великие дела, - подмигивает Бэкхён Сехуну. - А проспавшие пиздуют на разминку.

Разминка продолжается полдня и заканчивается закономерным участием в "переговорах". Сехун стреляет с каким-то остервенением, которого никогда раньше за собой не замечал, разряжает обойму в давно уже потерявший человеческий облик труп и вздрагивает, когда на его плечо опускается ладонь Минсока.  
\- Хватит,- говорит Минсок. От его ладони на рубашке остаётся тёмно-красный след. - Пойдём, покурим.  
Они выходят на задний двор, благо дом до сегодняшнего дня принадлежал достаточно богатой семье и поэтому обладает всеми атрибутами внешней роскоши, от высоченного забора до полусотни акров собственной земли, им огороженной. Минсок прикуривает, протягивает Сехуну сигареты и отворачивается. 

Небо над ними тёмное и чистое и усыпано звёздами так же, как шея Сехуна. Сехун тоже прикуривает и прислоняется спиной к спине Минсока.

\- Сколько времени тебе нужно, чтобы забыть его? - Спрашивает он. - Это ведь не конец, хён. Не конец мира.  
Минсок едва заметно качает головой. Это значит - "никогда". Это значит - "не трогай". Это значит - "вали нахрен, О Сехун".  
\- Мой мир начинался и заканчивался там, - говорит он. Сехун чувствует лопатками, рёбрами, всей кожей, как Минсок отклоняется назад и задирает голову кверху. - Ты не понимаешь.  
\- Я никогда не сравняюсь с ним, - Сехун упрямый. Они все такие, которые красной нитью повязаны, если верить некоторым. - Но ведь я и не должен, правда?

Минсок ничего не отвечает и это кажется Сехуну неплохим знаком. По крайней мере, они будут жить дальше.

Когда Минсок самостоятельно выходит на Ифаня и его связь со всеми звеньями луханевых цепочек, Сехун твёрдо решает следовать за ним и никакие доводы не могут убедить его остановиться.

**-1. Si tú no estas.**

...Снаружи, за разбитым стеклом, начинает расцветать вечерний Бангкок. Он должен быть потрясающе красивым, рельефным - настоящим вечным городом, полным величия и божественной любви, - Сехун всё ещё стоит спиной к этому великолепию и пытается сообразить, в кого стрелял Чанёль, насколько всё плохо и что же теперь будет.

\- Ты, - зло шипит Минсок, поднимаясь и глядя на него снизу вверх. - Мелкий. Говёный. Засранец.  
У него разбито лицо, а когда-то белая рубашка теперь вся в грязных и красных разводах от своей и чужой крови. Сехун понимает, что Минсок жив и от этого становится так легко и хорошо, что он улыбается. Тем неожиданнее прилетающий в лицо удар, от которого челюсть простреливает острой болью.

Телефон снова гудит вибросигналом, настойчиво и долго. 

\- Если что, я вас всё ещё вижу, - сообщает Чанёль. - Потрясающее зрелище, никогда не думал, что ты способен выбесить Минсока.  
Ну да, всю жизнь на это был способен только один человек.   
\- У тебя есть день, до завтра, - ровно продолжает Чанёль. - Потом я не знаю, что будет.  
Сехун предлагает ему заткнуться и отключает телефон. Выбраться из отеля будет непросто, но у него в голове планы всех коммуникаций, а у Минсока в голове план всего Бангкока.

До съёмной квартиры они добираются уже ночью, в молчании, нарушить которое у Сехуна не хватает смелости. Замок в двери по-прежнему заедает, обёртка от сэндвича по-прежнему под шкафом, - вся разница лишь в том, что больше никаких фотографий на зеркале и никакого Ифаня в будущем. Про то, что и будущего тоже никакого нет, Сехун не думает. Он смотрит на Минсока, который жадно пьёт воду из литровой бутылки, тяжело опираясь на стол, потом отворачивается к окну. В комнате всего света - от огней снаружи, они бликуют жёлтым, красным, ярко-синим и Минсок меняется в зависимости от этого, кажется то дальше, то ближе. Это напоминает Сехуну маятник, потому что всю жизнь Минсок с ним так - то близко, как будто они больше, чем семья, то далеко, как будто Сехун совсем не имеет никакого значения.

Минсок снимает рубашку, не глядя отбрасывая её в сторону, и становится видно ярко-красные лепестки на его спине. Иногда Сехуну кажется, что их набивали не краской, а кровью - противоречивый и совсем не крутой рисунок, занимающий место от лопаток до поясницы, в каждом штрихе и обводе которого чувствуется рука того, кто их делал.

\- Можно я помогу, - просит Сехун. - Тебе же неудобно.  
\- Не трогай, - спокойно говорит Минсок. У него справа на боку, опухшем от внутренних повреждений, расползается багровое пятно. - Иди спать.  
\- Я помогу, - упрямо повторяет Сехун. - Я не хочу спать.  
Минсок смотрит на стекло в застарелых разводах от дождя - окна в этой квартире не чета тем, что в "Мандарин Ориентал" - на своё отражение в нём, едва видимое из-за темноты внутри, и встречается через него с Сехуном взглядом.  
\- Ты едва не сдох сегодня, - он тоже упрямый. - Но это не значит, что тебе повезёт завтра.  
\- Всё равно, - между Сехуном и Минсоком всего лишь несколько метров комнаты и это как будто целая вечность. - Лишь бы с тобой.  
\- Не то время, Сехун, - предостерегающе начинает Минсок. - Лучше замолчи.

И у этой целой вечности есть имя, которое ни один из них не забудет.

\- А когда время, хён? - С другой стороны, комната это всего лишь комната.  
\- Серьёзно, прекрати, - Минсок не двигается, но его спина становится каменной от напряжения. Ладонь Сехуна ложится точно между лопаток и под средним пальцем чувствуются чуть выпуклые позвонки.  
\- Не прекращу, - качает он головой. - Ни за что.  
\- Заткнись.

Сехун опускает ладонь ниже, к отбитой пояснице и синякам на рёбрах, заводит вперёд и прижимает Минсока к себе. Другой рукой он обнимает поверх плеч и смотрит на отражение в стекле. Он так и не понял, в кого на самом деле целился Чанёль, но что промазал тот специально - ясно как пить дать. Если бы Сехун не выстрелил в Ифаня, то выстрелил бы Минсок и это было бы последним, что он сделал. Сехуну ничуть не жаль себя и своего выбора.

\- Это было предупреждение, - Минсок не орёт убрать руки и это лучшее, что случалось с Сехуном за всю жизнь. - Хренов ты ковбой, блять.  
Я знаю, кивает Сехун. Нет у него никакого завтра, никакого везения или ещё чего-то.  
\- Ты должен валить отсюда, - хрипло говорит Минсок. - Из этой страны, из Кореи, из любой другой. Далеко, быстро. За тобой будут охотиться все, ты понимаешь вообще?!   
Понимаю, снова кивает Сехун. Будут охотиться китайцы, чтобы мстить за кровь своей семьи. Будут охотиться свои, чтобы наказать за непослушание приказу сверху. Будет охотиться полиция, потому что ей положено ловить таких, как он. Будут охотиться все.  
\- Я же знал, что ты дурак, - Минсок тяжело дышит и с Сехун чувствует это ладонями. - Всегда знал, с самого первого дня.  
Дурак как есть, соглашается Сехун. Он как никогда чётко понимает, что на самом деле очень дорог Минсоку и что это никогда не перерастёт в нечто большее. В нечто, что соединяет совершенно непохожих людей на всю жизнь и даже когда она заканчивается. 

\- Хён, - Сехун стискивает руки сильнее и чувствует, как Минсока скручивает от боли. - У меня нет ничего больше, кроме тебя. 

Ему страшно, но то, что живёт внутри него с того дня - самого первого - и до сегодня и будет жить, даже когда его не станет, оно просится наружу. Скомканное, запрятанное под сотни запретов и сомнений, ни разу не озвученное вслух. Сехун расслабляет руки - только чтобы дать Минсоку возможность повернуться к нему лицом - и отпускает всё, не чувствуя никакого сопротивления.

Утром он ничего не вспомнит, потому что утро для него не наступит, но это большее, что Минсок может для него сделать.


End file.
